Mesa para dos, habitación para dos
by Esteicy
Summary: Para Pyro a veces era más fácil controlar a Bobby que al fuego mismo...y además mucho más divertido. Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡AllerDrake! del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Saludos amigos de FF, aquí aparezco con un fic dedicado a una hermosa y simplemente genial pareja del universo X-men ¡Un AllerDrake! O como varios lo conocerán Pyro/Iceman.**

 **Una pequeña explicación del asunto, en el grupo de Facebook del foro Groovy mutation salió el tema sobre el nombre de esta ship, nos dimos cuenta de que nadie le conocía un nombre oficial y nos dimos a la tarea de bautizarla, saliendo AllerDrake como opción ganadora (gracias C.Paz). Luego sugerí dar a conocer el nombre mediante un pequeño reto que se centrara en estos dos y ¡sorpresa! La idea fue tomada :3**

 **Es por eso que este fic tiene su motivo para existir, espero que les guste el resultado ¡A leer! :3**

El local estaba completamente vacío exceptuando por la pareja de hombres que se miraba con una intensidad intrigante, mantenían una conversación con frases cortas mientras el castaño bebía una taza de café de forma intermitente, el rubio tenía un vaso de agua entre las manos pero sólo lo tanteaba de forma distraída.

—No quiero hacerlo —soltó tenso, nervioso y sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Nadie te está obligando, Drake —dijo John alzando perfectamente una ceja—. Podemos parar esto cuando tú quieras —la taza regresó a sus labios y dio un largo sorbo.

Bobby alzó la mirada hacia él y presionó los labios mientras lo veía tomar el brebaje, la mandíbula moviéndose levemente y la garganta bailando de forma casi imperceptible cuando el líquido bajaba por ella. Contuvo un escalofrío a la par que tragaba saliva, esto no era justo.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil —soltó afligido.

—¿Y no lo es? —preguntó mirándolo por sobre la taza, su rostro dibujó una expresión tan perfecta de falsa inocencia que a Bobby por un corto segundo le faltó el aire. Odiaba que conociera tan bien todas sus debilidades.

—¡No! No lo es y lo sabes bien, por eso haces lo que haces —golpeó con algo de fuerza la mesa y su tono se alzó levemente, el camarero le lanzó una mirada interrogante y él se sonrojó un poco volviendo a calmarse.

—Bobby…yo no hago nada —sonrió divertido, casi burlesco, mientras colocaba su taza vacía en el platillo—. Y eso es lo que te irrita ¿no? Que yo ni siquiera me esfuerzo para hacerte venir aquí, que no te obligo —alargó la mano y le tomó el mentón clavando su mirada grisácea en sus orbes azulados—. Tú vienes aquí por tu propia voluntad y no tienes a quien culpar…pobre Iceman, le duele ver que no es el chico perfecto que todos piensan que es ¿no es así? —su tono adquirió un matiz de lástima fingida mientras hacía un puchero.

—Déjame —le apartó la mano de un manotazo y cerró los ojos.

—Eres predecible Drake…siempre es lo mismo contigo, vienes aquí intentando convencerte de que esta vez no caerás ¡Pero si no quisieras caer ni siquiera vendrías! Repites que está mal, que no deberías hacerle esto a Rogue —acercó su silla a la de él y le sujetó con más fuerza el mentón—. Pero cuando me estas besando…—se acercó y lo besó de esa forma que solía utilizar, ladear el rostro y deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca desprotegida por sólo un instante, lo suficiente como para que sintiera el exquisito encuentro de sus lenguas pero no lo suficiente como para que lo disfrutara, dejándolo con ese deseo de más—. ¿Acaso te acuerdas de ella? —interrogó apartándose de él.

Entonces llegó el camarero, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y desinterés, estaba tan acostumbrado a los dramas de esta extraña pareja que incluso sabía el momento exacto en el que tenía que entrar para hablarles.

—Señores, ya vamos a cerrar ¿les traigo la cuenta? —dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Sí por favor —soltó Bobby mirando el vaso de agua que todavía retenía entre sus manos, estaba levemente escarchada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, en serio odiaba que Pyro tuviera ese efecto en él.

¿Por qué tenía que desearlo tanto? Una sola palabra de él lo hacía perder la cabeza, cada detalle en su cuerpo era un motivo para enloquecer; su voz profunda, sus ojos cambiantes como la luna, sus sonrisas maliciosas, su piel suave y cálida, la habilidad con la que movía su cuerpo dentro y fuera de la cama, seduciéndolo en cada paso, en cada ademán, haciéndolo arder en lujuria por la sola idea de poseerlo ¡no era justo que tuviera ese poder sobre él! No lo era ni para él ni para Rogue, ella era tan dulce y maravillosa, no se merecía que la engañara así. Creyó que cuando John se marchó de la Mansión todo acabaría…pero no, la distancia no hizo más que incrementar el problema y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de satisfacer su fantasía no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

Y ahora estaba atrapado en ese círculo vicioso de culpa y placeres nocturnos, esperando aterrado y ansioso por el mensaje de ese chico, indicándole cuando se reunirían otra vez. Los chasquidos frente a su rostro lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones.

—Hola…ya pagué, podemos irnos —dijo John algo impaciente—. Venga, quiero llegar pronto al hotel necesito un maldito trago y una mamada —dijo con total naturalidad poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta—. Te esperaré afuera mientras tienes tus debates morales, tienes dos minutos —soltó con autoridad mientras caminaba hacia la salida con total seguridad, como si todo el bendito mundo le perteneciera y Bobby a veces creía que así era.

John se apoyó en la pared esperando pacientemente por su chico. Le era divertido pensar en Bobby como "su chico", porque el mundo podía creer que le pertenecía a Rogue…después de todo era su novio ¿no? Pero Pyro sabía perfectamente que Bobby Drake le pertenecía sólo a él, lo había sabido desde siempre por la forma en que lo miraba siendo unos chiquillos.

Vio los autos pasar mientras contaba los segundos en voz baja, contó exactamente 120 segundos cuando la puerta del local se abrió y salió Bobby con la mirada baja. Cuando el rubio llegó a su lado, se separó de la pared y extendió la mano hacia él, Drake todavía vaciló unos instantes antes de tomarla con delicadeza. Pyro sonrió victorioso y satisfecho antes de emprender el camino al dichoso hotel.

Había una muy buena razón por la que John siempre citaba a Bobby en aquel café en lugar de simplemente citarlo en la recepción del hotel, disfrutaba darle al chico la oportunidad de escapar porque así era más satisfactorio cuando acababa yendo con él.

Bobby se dejó llevar, sumergido en un letargo que pretendía protegerlo del hecho de que estaba haciendo algo terriblemente estúpido…otra vez. No volvió a ser consciente de su entorno hasta que escuchó la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y parpadeó mirando a su alrededor. Era la misma habitación de colores cálidos que John siempre reservaba; una cama para dos, baño privado y un mini bar que Johnny ya estaba revisando, sirviéndose un vaso de tequila para luego tragar la mitad de una.

—Al fin —dijo complacido antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse con las piernas separadas—. Bien ya tengo el trago, creo que había otro asunto pendiente —sugirió curvando sus seductores labios en una sonrisa picaresca, sus ojos brillando con malicia y él moviendo el dedo índice hacia su cuerpo en una forma de llamarlo, logrando que las pocas defensas de Bobby se desplomaran.

Caminó hacia el castaño y se puso de rodillas ante él como una representación casi poética de su relación, Bobby siempre había estado (y al parecer siempre iba a estar) a los pies de John. El pirómano le acarició el cabello con una mezclaba cariño y lujuria mientras lo dejaba desabrochar su pantalón.

—Buen chico, Iceman —susurró riendo para después morderse el labio. Bobby se humedeció los propios con un brillo ansioso en los ojos antes de empezar con la felación.

El cuerpo de ambos chicos estaba bañado en sudor, sus pieles marcadas en múltiples partes por el trabajo de uñas y dientes, respirando totalmente agotados mientras se abrazaban mutuamente.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó John con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Sí —suspiró Bobby también sonriendo—. Demasiado —admitió haciendo reír a su amante.

—Sabía que sería así, siempre te termina encantando —se incorporó y se sentó ante él.

Repentinamente vio que los hermosos ojos de su Bobby volvían a adquirir ese matiz de duda y culpa, reemplazando el brillo juguetón y alegre que a él le gustaba. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y le pidió paciencia a la deidad que estuviera de turno.

—De nuevo estás pensando en ella —le recriminó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No puedo evitarlo, me siento como basura haciéndole esto —se lamentó también sentándose.

— Te preocupas demasiado, Drake —le acarició el rostro suavemente con ambas manos—. No eres un mal chico…simplemente eres un cobarde —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias por el consuelo —dijo con sarcasmo desviando la mirada.

—Vamos, no te enojes —se inclinó hacia él y le besó la boca con ternura—. Sabes que lo que digo es cierto —murmuró contra sus labios.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó como un niño pequeño, totalmente temeroso y confundido.

—Terminar con ella, dejar esa Mansión y ser todo mío de una buena vez —respondió sin tapujos.

—¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! Yo…—fue cortado por el dedo de Pyro apoyándose en sus labios.

—Lo sé, eres un cobarde —lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo recostarse mientras se colocaba encima—. Escucha mi voz Bobby, sólo concéntrate en mí y olvida todo lo demás —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, acercando sus rostros a medida que hablaba—. Te amo…te amo y tú me amas a mí…no podemos vivir separados el uno del otro, me necesitas y me deseas con salvajismo y yo sé muy bien eso, tú me perteneces totalmente —junto sus frentes sonriendo—. Y el primer paso es aceptarlo Bobby…así que sólo dilo —pidió con total calma, esperando.

El rubio dudó por unos larguísimos instantes, nadando en las profundas aguas de los ojos ajenos, ese gris mezclando con cuantos colores pudiera reflejar. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sentía su aliento cálido chocar contra él, haciéndolo experimentar una necesidad casi física de poseer sus labios. Al final soltó un suspiró derrotado, tomando el cuerpo del contrario entre sus brazos como asustado de que se alejara.

—Te amo y te pertenezco, John —soltó suplicando con la mirada por un beso.

—Ya está…eso es todo lo que te debe importar, mientras estés en este cuarto conmigo nada tiene que preocuparte, sólo tienes que pensar en mí y en nadie más —le dijo con un tono que rayaba en la orden para luego complacer el deseo del rubio y besarlo con toda el hambre del mundo.

Cuando se separaron Pyro salió de la cama y sin decir nada más se metió al baño, salió algunos minutos después duchado y vestido.

—Bien, debes irte y llegar a la Mansión pronto o empezarán las preguntas y yo tengo varios asuntos que entender —dijo con una tranquilidad absoluta—. Te mandaré un mensaje para nuestra próxima reunión, estate atento —y él sabía perfectamente que cuando volvieran a verse las dudas y los temores de Bobby habrían revivido otra vez…pero ya se encargaría de reducirlos a cenizas nuevamente.

—Eh…está bien —lo vio ponerse su chaqueta y caminar hacia él con la misma seguridad que usó al salir del café, Bobby sólo pudo dedicarle una suave sonrisa.

—Buen chico, Iceman —susurró antes de darle un beso de despedida en los labios y salir de allí con paso firme.

Y una parte de él no podía esperar para volver a reunirse, para volver a jugar, para volver a dominar todo. Porque su mutación era controlar el fuego…pero su poder era controlar a ese chico de hielo.

 **Bien, es diferente a lo que normalmente leo con estos personajes. Es habitual que vea a la gente retratar a John como el que sufre en esta relación, el que se deja arrastrar, pero yo quise cambiar eso y darle la fortaleza para llevar las riendas.**

 **Mis primeros bocetos pretendían reflejar una relación romántica y dulce, pero luego la idea de que fueran amantes y que además tuvieran ese matiz de "eres un objeto de mis deseos" me atrajo bastante. Además fue una buena ocasión para recalcar que Pyro me parece muy sexy(?)**

 **Espero que les gustara este fic raro, al menos a mí me gustó bastante escribirlo :3 Si desea dejar un review se los agradecería con el alma~**

 **¡Y ahora vayan libremente a llevar la palabra del AllerDrake por el fandom! Nos leemos~**


End file.
